shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Kali
Kali is a main character in Act VII. She is the replacement of Sly's role for Act VII as assistant, where she helps Shadow about weapons, money, and other things. Kali first appears when Shadow is ambushed by Shroud. Since Shadow is too weak for Shroud at that time, Kali comes into the fight and immobilizes Shroud, allowing Shadow to escape. From that point on, she accompanies Shadow in the Shadow World to help him to defeat Titan. Battle Kali appears in the first fight with Shroud at the factory, but she is not fought in battle. She does not use a weapon, but is equipped with Energy Ball which she uses to immobilize Shroud. Once Shadow receives damage from Shroud, Kali immediately appears and throws the Energy Ball which stuns Shroud, giving Shadow and Kali a chance to escape. Shadow then wins the fight. Quotes *''Glad I made it in time! Get up; we must leave quickly. Shroud will not stay unconscious for long! ''- After saving Shadow from Shroud *''My name's Kali. Pleased to meet you... Shadow? That's an interesting name. Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe.-'' Kali introducing herself to Shadow *''Listen, Cypher! This is Shadow; I saw him come through the Gates, and he's still alive. It's a miracle! But Shroud was his welcoming committee.''- Kali convincing Cypher *''Here you'll meet heroes from innumerable planes. They found themselves stuck here after Titan annexed their worlds, adding them to his vast domain. - Introducing Hideout's tournament fighters to Shadow *''Cypher managed to unite them under his command, but they can be difficult to deal with. You'll have to earn their respect. ''- Explaining the fighters further to Shadow *''There's a looters' camp not far from here. There might be something useful there, but the camp is heavily guarded. Will you help? '' *''But every champion has failed - and after that, another world followed his fate. I saw that with my own eyes. *''Oh, I remember that one. He returned insane, and then just ran away again. That was a real mess...'' *''So, it seems that Cronos is our best chance at finding the ancient one. Let's go!'' *''Well, he's switched off. Let me check his memory chip. And... Done! The ancient one is in the Stone Grove. It's a real tomb, but we have no choice. Let's go!''- After Cronos is defeated *''No. It can't be him! This must be some kind of trap!'' *''What's that? Some kind of money from your world? Funny. But they're nothing but junk here. Our coins are different. Here, take some as my gift.'' *''Wow, who's that approaching? He's both festive and... militant ? - '' Christmas challenger *''Shadow is the champion who's come to defeat Titan! Will you help us ?'' *''You don't understand! Shadow is different, outstanding! If you help us, Titan will fall! You'd know that if you saw what Shadow went through to get here. ''- Kali convincing Ancient of Shadow's capability *''Did you teach Shroud?!'' *''But do you now believe that Shadow has a chance against Titan? Will you help us?'' *''We found Ancient. It was a mostly useless meeting. But Shadow now looks like one of Titan's soldiers. Ancient can change others forms as well as his own.'' *''So it's back to plan A: we're going to the Citadel with Shadow disguised as Titan's soldier.'' *''Scavengers. Titan runs horrible experiments on his prisoners, drives them mad with pain, then throws them away from the Citadel when he no longer needs them. ''- Introducing Scavengers to Shadow *''Shadow Energy is like both food and dope for them. Strange. The Scavengers are usually scared of Titan's soldiers, but now they seem to...''-Explaining Scavengers' livelihood *''Kali to Cypher. The Scavengers attacked us. They were babbling about a source of "pure Shadow Energy". Do you know of it?'' *''No! Fear is a luxury we can't afford. As long as you keep May under guard, Titan will not recognize Shadow. We're entering the Citadel now!'' *''What?! How did she escape?'' *''Skank!'' *''It's okay. Just breathe. Titan kidnapped you, but Shadow gave chase. Now pull yourself together. We'll have time to discuss all that happened...''- Convincing May after she is freed from Titan's control by Shadow *''That was the purpose of Shadow's mission: to set you free. Just go! The rest of us - we have things to do here. It's your turn, Shadow! ''- Convincing May to leave the Gates after she is freed from Titan's control by Shadow Trivia * Kali is the one of the rare characters that are shown with pupils in her eyes. Most of characters' eyes are either hidden or completely white. *Kali's name is a reference to Kali, also known as Escrima. Kali is also the name of a martial art focused on combat with batons, swords and daggers. Considering the nature of Shadow Fight 2 as a fighting game, her name is appropriate. *Kali is also the name of a Hindu goddess, who exterminates several powerful demons and has a fearful appearance. *She is the only character that interferes during a fight, while nobody else does (except Shogun's bodyguards). Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Shadow Fight 2: Special Edition